Interfacing
by binenu
Summary: After his position of a savior in the android revolution, Markus has tried to establish a substantial relationship with North after they got together in the most dire of times. They aren't an exactly a dynamic duo though, which often leaves Markus unfulfilled. Although Markus is trying to pursue a better relationship with North, he can't help but divert his attention towards Simon.


Life after the android liberation contrasted starkly from the one Markus used to know. In an inexplicable sort of way, he even found himself having whiplash about how quickly his life had become one of servitude to sovereignty. Since being the messiah to the android race, it had been difficult to ponder the future. Not too long ago, the mere thought of a peaceful, fulfilling future was too alien to even explore. However, it was rapidly becoming a reality. Almost too quick for Markus' taste.

Markus' relationship with North flourished in a sense after the chaos of the android revolution. They were able to explore each other without constantly dodging bullets, both literally and figuratively. It was a precarious and rocky road. Markus could only describe North as being a fuse, constantly burning. She seemed dangerous and explosive, which admittedly Markus found attractive about her. Despite her name, North had a red hot personality which could only be topped by her fascination with violence. This was one thing that Markus never understood about her.

When tensions were just too high with North and Markus needed an escape, Simon always provided asylum. Although Markus would never confess it, he did look forwards to Simon more than he did North. Whenever she was around, there was something to argue about. _Always._ Their disputes even stemmed from as far back as when Markus joined Jericho.

It wasn't always a like a minefield with North though. There were the quiet, tender little moments. When their fingers were interlaced and they seemed at complete harmony. When they were both snickering along to an old sitcom. When they were painting and North ended up creating something monstrous. Those were the times when Markus wanted her. _Loved_ her, more than any android or human that walked the Earth.

This… was not one of those times.

Markus rubbed his temples with evident frustration as North gave a piercing glare into the windowsill. Thanks to Carl, the couple were able to get a respectable-sized house in the suburbs of Detroit. The house proved to be their nearly daily battlefield.

North scoffed, one of her favorite activities, and diverted her attention back towards Markus. "Look, all I'm saying is that we don't have to stay in Detroit _forever,"_ she stated. North chuckled bitterly and continued, "Why the hell do we have to stay here forever? I mean, you're not a general or anything anymore." Markus sighed and looked at her solemnly. "I… _We_ have people here, North. I mean, we can't just leave Jericho, Carl, Simon…" He pleaded. North gave him a perplexed look and walked over to Markus, intertwining her fingers with his. She leaned in quite warmly towards Markus and whispered, "You… want me? Right?"

Markus was a bit taken aback by the question and responded with, "Yes, North. Of course… why do you ask?" She gave Markus a swift peck on the lips, smiling at him playfully. "Then all you _need_ is me. Let's leave, Markus. Let's ditch Detroit," she whispered under her breath. He frowned, detaching himself from North's embrace. "I-I, no, North, that's crazy. I'm sorry but, you need to stop insisting on this. Yes, you're great and I love you but… no. Please, stop it," Markus uttered, holding North's shoulders a distance away from him. North's expression contorted into one of confusion and agitation. She shoved herself away from Markus' grasp and scowled, looking at Markus spitefully. North opened her mouth as if to say something, but not a word came out. She walked past Markus as he tried to reach out to her but she simple swatted his hand away with a bit more force than necessary. Markus furrowed his brows, watching as North deftly walked into _their_ room, slamming the door shut behind her. The brute force of her battering of the door almost crackedf the door frame itself, creating a resounding boom that echoed throughout the house.

This was another one of her… "North-isms" as Markus had dubbed it. He sighed, and scratched his head. Knowing her temper wouldn't cool off very soon, Markus took to the city of Detroit. More specifically, he took to the company of Simon.

It was a glum-looking day in the city of Detroit. Subdued gray skies enveloped all it's citizens in a rather apathetic mood. However, for Markus, this was anything but the truth. As everyone had expected, it had been quite the endeavor to integrate androids into human society. Even 10 years down the line, there are still many androids trafficked on the black market for human use. Many even roamed the streets, having no where else to turn. However, being part of the team to liberate androids, Simon has among the fortunate that managed to get a stable home. Markus always knew Simon would support him, he's shown that fact more than enough while serving with Jericho.

Markus climbed up the stairs to Simon's apartment with what seemed to be enthusiasm. Once he reached his friend's apartment, Markus knocked softly.

"Simon's not here," a voice replied with agitation.

Markus smirked and replied cheekily, "Well I guess Markus isn't here either, then."

Footsteps gradually increased in volume as Simon made his way towards the door, smiling warmly. "Hey, man," Markus said cheekily, reaching out his hand towards Simon for a high-five. More unexpectedly, Simon greeted Markus with a full embrace that caught him off guard. Markus chuckled and, enraptured in the moment, hugged him back fiercely. Simon pulled away and looked at him thoughtfully, close to holding his hand. He quickly rectified the situation by letting go of Markus and allowing him to step into his humble apartment.

"How've you been? North hasn't torn off any of your units, has she?" Simon asked nonchalantly, sitting down on his rickety couch. "Hey, she's not _that_ bad," chided Markus playfully, knowing full well that she _could_ be that bad. Markus sighed and sat down on the couch next to Simon while gazing around his small, yet comfy apartment. As he took in the finer details of Simon's abode, he noticed something curious about the flat. It seemed... unkempt. It wasn't in a terrible fashion, but it undoubtedly lacked the care that Simon had put into it on former occasions. Now on this train of thought, Markus analyzed Simon a bit closely than before. Due to the fact that he was an android, it wasn't the simplest task to determine whether Simon was up to anything unusual. However, judging from other context clues in the surrounding area, he could surmise that at least _something_ was amiss with him. Deciding to not push Simon about anything too soon, he simply stayed silent.

At Markus' response, Simon snickered. "Alright then, if you say so. Say, what makes you seek my refuge this time?" he asked, flipping the switch to the TV on. Appreciating the ambient noise, Markus replied, "Ah, well, this... thing kinda came out of nowhere. She not really obsessive about the idea of skipping Detroit and moving north or something. Like ah... that Kara and her little girl Alice, I believe." At this, Simon's face briefly went in one of subdued shock and malice, and was swiftly hidden by one of neutrality. He was silent for a moment, causing Markus to ponder how harshly he had taken the prospect of him leaving Detroit.

Simon furrowed his brows and responded with, "Well... that's insane, right? You wouldn't _actually_ go through through with that." Markus frowned and said, "No, of course not Simon, I can't. I... I guess that's why I came here in the first place Simon." Markus placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Simon a thoughtful look. "I couldn't leave Jericho... and all the rest of the androids here. Especially... you, Simon. I didn't leave you on that fucking rooftop. I sure as hell not leaving you now."

The only word that could be used to describe Simon's expression was... contentment. Jubilance, even. He chuckled softly and shifted only the most minuscule amount toward Markus. Simon lifted his hand tentatively and traced it along Markus' forearm until he reached his hand, interlocking them together. He looked up at Markus and smiled meekly, quickly glancing away once he returned his gaze. A bit appalled by Simon's move, he almost tried to jerk away. However, a small inkling in his mind decided against it. "Markus, you know... I've been... a bit messed up these past couple of weeks. I don't know what was wrong with my processor it was like... I couldn't _do_ anything. Not in a literal sense, I wasn't broken or anything, but... more like I didn't _want_ to do anything," Simon explained, shifting his gaze away from Markus'. "It's... you, Markus. It doesn't make sense but I really can't stand that you're with... her." He laughed sadly and continued, "It sounds terrible, but I almost look forward to when you two have issues 'cause... I don't know, you usually come to me."

Markus remained silent, not really knowing what to say. Instead... he simply stared at Simon, dumbfounded. Yet, oddly pleased. He lifted his hand that was intertwined with Simon's and deliberately allowed his skin to reveal its true color, a sheen, porcelain white. Following suit, Simon did the same. Markus lifted his other hand and traced Simon's jawline, lifting his face to meet his gaze. He looked like he wanted to say something, but not a word came out. Markus remained silent as well as the two haltingly leaned in closer. Markus closed his eyes, smiling. "What am I doing, Simon?"

"I'm not sure, but I really like it."

 **author's note:** thanks for reading! decided on a little simon x markus one-shot. you can let your imagination go wild to whatever happens afterward ;;^^^)))))) _winkkk wonk wink wink_


End file.
